It is known to insert solid tabs for blades through a core ring for a torque converter and to bend the tabs to secure the blades to the core ring. Bending the solid tabs can require a significant amount of force, which can cause the blade to be displaced, changing blade angles and affecting characteristics of the torque converter dependent upon blade configuration.